Personal protective equipment (PPE) may be used to protect a user (e.g., a worker) from harm or injury from a variety of causes. For example, fall protection equipment is important safety equipment for workers operating at potentially harmful or even deadly heights. To help ensure safety in the event of a fall, workers often wear safety harnesses connected to support structures with fall protection equipment such as lanyards, energy absorbers, self-retracting lifelines (SRLs), descenders, and the like. An SRL typically includes a lifeline that is wound about a biased drum rotatably connected to a housing. Movement of the lifeline causes the drum to rotate as the lifeline is extended out from and retracted into the housing. When working in areas where there is known to be, or there is a potential of there being, dusts, fumes, gases or other contaminants that are potentially hazardous or harmful to health, it is usual for a worker to use a respirator or a clean air supply source. While a large variety of respiratory devices are available, some commonly used devices include powered air purifying respirators (PAPR) and a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA). Other PPE may include, as non-limiting examples, hearing protection, head protection (e.g., visors, hard hats, or the like), protective clothing, or the like. In some examples, various personal protective equipment may generate various types of data.